


No Matter How Hard I Try

by taggiecb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, But only a little, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Louis, cause this totally has happened, otra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggiecb/pseuds/taggiecb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is a request from a friend to write a little bit about Harry having a semi on stage.  Inspired by a tumbr blog that I can't find at the moment. If I can find it, I will link it, and give credit to who inspired such filth.  Let me know what you think.  </p><p>The story is Harry being hard on stage, and why he got that way, and what he does about it after he gets off stage.</p><p> </p><p>taggiecb.tumblr.com that's me.  Come see all the things that I reblog about Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Matter How Hard I Try

"Want to have a little fun tonight?" Louis' voice comes from the hotel bathroom. Harry is lounging on the bed in nothing but his tight briefs, flipping through channels that he isn't actually looking at. They are due to be at the Stadium in less than an hour, and are spending a few minutes of time to be themselves.

"Umm, yes?" Harry replies hesitantly. Louis' idea of fun is usually something that Harry regrets at least for a moment or two. He's sure it will be the same tonight. Louis comes out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel, and Harry is imagining all the fun that they could have in the next twenty minutes when Louis saunters towards the bed, hips swaying, and leans in to kiss Harry. 

He puts a knee up onto the bed, and rests his hand lightly on Harry's crotch. Harry immediately follows the warm touch, but instead of giving Harry the pressure he is looking for, Louis pulls away. Harry whines in protest, but Louis just moves farther away. "Do you want to, or not?" Louis teases, with a smirk on his face that tells Harry that he really isn’t asking.

"You didn't even tell me what you want to do!" Harry protests feebly. "How can I agree?" Harry pouts, and Louis smiles, but he crosses his arms, not giving in.

"Trust me, and say yes, and I will tell you." They are looking at one another straight in the eyes, and Harry knows that he is going to cave. He wants to get off, and apparently that isn’t happening until he bows down to whatever scheme Louis has mustered, so he just does, and sighs a "yes" towards Louis.

"I'm going to play with you." Louis says, moving towards the bed again. His voice is gruff, and seductive, no hint of teasing left. "And you are going to be hard when we leave here. We are going to be hard when we get to the stadium, and if I have anything to do with it, you will be hard the entire show." Louis has his hand back on Harry's dick that is getting harder by the second just at the authoritative tone in Louis' voice, but he whines anyway.

"I can't do that Louis! There will be thousands of people seeing me with a boner." But just saying out loud gets Harry even harder, his breath quickening.

"Just trust me. I will make it worth your while." Louis breaths into Harry's ear, and immediately lowers his body down so that his mouth is lined to Harry's erection. Without hesitation he takes as much as he can into his mouth, and starts pumping. There is no finesse, no romance, but Harry is turned on, and is only getting more so. He puts his hand onto the back of Louis' head and starts jerking into his mouth. He feels that he isn't going to last the next two minutes never mind the two hours on stage, but just as he feels that he is going to come, Louis moves away. "Not until we get back into this hotel room. Promise me Harry. Don't let me down." Louis is back to staring into Harry's eyes. Hard, and intense. Harry can't say no. He never can. 

"yes, ok yes." He breaths. Without another word Louis pulls the briefs back over Harry’s hard dick, leaving Harry alone as he walks back into the bathroom to get dressed. Harry reluctantly gets off the bed, and pulls his tight jeans over his hips, careful to not hurt himself. Louis is back after quickly dressing, and is kisses him deeply, keeping up their foreplay until they have to separate to get to the show.

 

It's a good half hour before Harry sees Louis again, and while he isn't as hard as he was when they left the hotel, he is still very much turned on. He falls immediately into Louis’ arms, and starts grinding on him as though they were teenagers behind the bleachers on game night. Louis welcomes it though, and reciprocates a few times while grabbing Harry's ass, and pulling him closer. "I want you thinking of me the whole night. I want you thinking of what I will do to you when you are singing those songs. I want you to remember why I wrote No Control. Do you remember that night? That morning?" Harry does, and he groans at the memory of himself waking up to Louis' mouth on his cock. Louis had him practically pinned to the bed with his body, and while Louis was sucking his dick, Harry was helpless to stop him even if he wanted to. That little weekend might have been where Stockholm Syndrome come from as well, if anyone listened closely enough. "Are you thinking of me? Can you stay hard?"Louis breaks Harry from his memories, and Harry moans again. "Yes"he replies, and Louis grabs the back of his neck, and smiles "I'll keep an eye on you, make sure that you keep your word." They kiss deeply one more time before they have to separate again for their meet and greet appointments. Luckily for Harry, his jeans are so tight that even the deepest erection looks no worse than a big bulge when he's fully dressed, so scarring innocent fans with a close up of his excitement is one less thing to worry about.

 

They make it through all the meet and greets. Get their pics taken, do their last minute routines, and they are in the back, listening to the cheers from the crowd. This is always the best, and worst part of every show. The nerves and adrenaline feel so overwhelming sometimes. Harry is in his own world for the moment when he feels a touch on his elbow. It's Louis "Hey" he says to Harry softly

"Hi" Harry replies amusedly. As though they haven't spent most of the day together already. 

"You ok?" He asks, still touching him lightly "what we did before, you don't have to actually do it. If it's too much just say no." Louis looks slightly worried. He always worries that he is pushing Harry too far. But Harry just smiles, and kisses him lightly on the lips.

"Keep an eye on me please. Make sure I'm being good for you" and then turns to walk towards the stage for the opening chords of Clouds. He can't see Louis' face, but Harry knows that he's smiling.

 

The thing is, Harry feels fucking fantastic. There's an added rush from being this turned on during a show. It's like he's hyper aware of every sound, every touch. He can focus on nothing but his singing, and the fact that Louis is somewhere in his vicinity. He can't think of anything else. No banter, no jokes, just his body, and what will be done with it when this show is over. 

He knows now that he can keep it up for the entire show. It's like everything he does is turning him on a little more. And he loves it. He's grinding on his mic stand, he's pushing his hard dick against the strain of his jeans, he's grabbing himself at every chance. It's practically pornographic, but the crowd is eating it up. When he lets out a spontaneous "OH YEAH" the crowd erupts. He wants more though, and he remembers Louis' promise to make sure he stays fucked out. So he loudly announces a bathroom break, and quickly goes to a dark secluded place backstage to wait.

 

He knew Louis would find him, but he still jumps at his soft voice coming behind him. "how's the show?" Louis asks as he wraps his arm around Harry from behind. His hand slides easily down the fabric of Harry's shirt onto the rough material of his jeans, giving a slight, but intent press with the palm of his hand. "because you look like a porn star out there." Harry moans, as his head falls forward, not able to create a word, just hoping that Louis understands with his noises. "Like it when everyone thinks you want to fuck them?" Louis asks into Harry's ear, holding Harry tight to his chest and not so soft dick. Knowing how much he was turning Louis on just makes Harry want him more. He turns around, still in Louis' grip, and put his mouth on Louis' neck, not sucking, but licking, and nuzzling him, trying to get closer. "I am not going to ask you to take your pants off, but I want to see how much you want me" Louis gently pushes Harry away, and takes a good look at him. Louis licks his lips seductively, and reaches out once again to cup Harry's erection. But as quickly as the touch is there, it's gone again. "time's up" Louis whispers, and off he goes again.

 

Harry manages to get Louis backstage one more time before the show is over, and this time he actually manages to get Louis out of his jeans to give him a very quick blow job. Louis fucks into his mouth only a little as to not ruin his voice completely, but it's still enough to make Harry feel like he's going to cream himself right there. All he wants to do is to get Louis alone long enough to get off, and at this point he doesn't even care how it happens. He's figuring by now that a strong breeze might do it. During the last song of the set, he is so ready to get the fuck out of there he wonders why he ever listens to Louis. 

He's a mess in the car on the way back to their hotel, and he's a mess for the next half hour waiting because Louis said to not wait around for him at the venue, he would be right along. Harry is seriously considering just jerking himself off when the door clicks open quietly. Harry actually breaths a sigh of relief when he sees Louis standing at the foot of the bed.

"Not even going to greet me properly? Bad manners Harry" Louis scolds playfully. Harry is done playing though. He manages a breathy "please" before Louis is on the bed with him. "How do you want this Harry? You were such a good boy for me. I can't believe you did that. I was so turned on, still am, even after the blow job break" Louis chuckles. Harry lets out a high pitched whine, and Louis repeats "anything you want baby."

"I want to fuck you raw" Harry manages to get out. He doesn't know how, but he needs Louis, and he needs him now. 

"I kind of figured you would. I made myself ready for you" Louis whispers, as he undresses Harry, and himself quickly, as he’s done so many times before. Louis climbs, naked on top of Harry, and Harry slides his hands up Louis' thighs and over the soft skin of his round ass. Louis' hole is wet, and open. Harry almost cries out from relief, and excitement. "Sorry it took so long" Louis comments. That's what Harry waited for? He will accept that apology. But Louis doesn't let him say that because he is grabbing Harry's very hard, very ready dick, and lubing it generously. The next moment it’s inside Louis. Louis is doing all the work, flexing his thighs bouncing up and down on Harry’s dick, not taking the time to work up a rhythm. They are both more than ready to be past foreplay. Louis is hard as well, so Harry grabs his dick, and starts pumping earnestly. Louis moans, and throws his head back, stretching his neck, and accentuating his collarbones. Harry has a lot of favourite parts of Louis, but his collarbones are easily top five. 

"I'm so close Louis, fuck, I'm sorry but I won't last" Harry is stretched taught with want, and he is talking through grinding teeth.

"Do it Haz, just fuck it out. I'm ready too." With that, Harry braces his feet on the bed, and starts pounding into Louis. It takes no more than a few strokes and Harry is coming inside Louis, hot and wet. He keeps pumping himself, and Louis through his orgasm, and Louis is right behind, coming into Harry's trembling hand.

Louis slowly lifts himself off Harry, and curls up into his side. They lay in silence for a moment before Harry clears his throat. "so... That was fucking hot"

"Yeah?" Louis asks hopefully, he is rubbing lightly on Harry's bare chest, trying to slow both their breathing with his touch.

"We have to do that again. Like, a lot. Please and thank you" Harry adds for good measure.

"Well, since you said please. I think we can work something out." Louis teases back.

"I love you" Harry says, his tone serious.

"I know Harry, I love you too. Always"

 

FIN


End file.
